


Circumstances

by Spazatron



Category: Lord of the Flies
Genre: Aged Up, M/M, Omegaverse, alpha Ralph, jack doesn’t feel so good, mama jack merridew, omega jack merridew, sub jack merridew
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:09:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16946739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazatron/pseuds/Spazatron
Summary: Jack has a fainting spell one day,causing a unraveling series of events that would dictate the rest of his life





	1. Chapter 1

Ralph had had enough,Jack was constantly try to stomp all over him and claim why he should be Leader, he had already messed up once by letting the fire out, but testing his leadership was starting to cross the line for the blonde boy. Ralph had called an assembly to discuss their recent shortcomings, he was discussing something About the littluns digging holes everywhere for people to fall into when he heard the unmistakable Chime Of jack merridews voice “who cares? Why shouldn’t we just do what we want?”  
Ralph pinched the bridge of his nose and looked back at him “because we have to have some kind of order jack”  
“We’ll order makes everything boring! If I was ch-“  
“SHUT IT” a commanding voice spilled from his lips,one he didn’t even know he had “I’m cheif and what I say goes,got it?”  
Jack was frozen still for a moment until he nodded slightly and sat back down with the other boys submitting to Ralph in a way.

After the assembly jack was uncharacteristically quiet, staying closer to Ralph then before and watching him, Ralph was talking to piggy when some sort of commotion had started going on, they rushed over and started in bewilderment at jacks fainted body and a scared roger standing above him “I didn’t mean to! I just touched him!” Ralph walked over and felt Jacks head “he’s got a fever,get him to the water to cool him off” Rodger picked him up but he started squirming and whining in his unconscious state,Ralph quickly took him from Roger and down to the edge of the water,laying him down carefully “Simon get some coconuts with water ready and a spot for him in the shade.”

Jack was out cold for a few days,Ralph and Simon taking turns caring for him,when he finally woke up Ralph was feeding him some mushed fruit,jack started coughing and sat up “r-Ralph?”  
“Jack! You’re awake!” Ralph smiled wide,genuinely happy for his wellbeing “you were out cold after Rodger touched your arm or something” jack rubbed his face and groaned “how long have I been out for?” “About two days...what happened to you”

Jack stared down at the sand and back at Ralph “I felt so...hot and I couldn’t breath It was weird I still don’t understand what happened to me”  
Ralph helped him stand up and put his hand on the small of his back “be careful ok?” Jack grumbled and stumbled foreword “leave me alone Ralph!” “Jack you’re gonna hurt yourself”  
Jack growled and shook,a sweat forming on his skin “ You obviously did something to me! It’s your fault” Ralph groaned and grabbed him “calm down I didn’t do anything to you” Ralph picked the frail boy up and stared at him “ok?”

Jack submitted,too weak to fight Ralph or to walk “ok” Ralph brought him to the bathing pools and sat down next to the water “Simons taking care of some littlun right now so you’re still stuck with me for now” “wonderful,cant move and I’m stuck with you” jack huffed and ran his hand through the water,his boney spine digging into Ralph’s thigh,Ralph looked around as littluns running around and playing with each other “y’know you could be presenting” jacks hand froze and he looked back at Ralph “really? You think I’m presenting?” Ralph shrugged,grazing his hand through jacks hair “it’s a possibility...you’re old enough” jack huffed and crossed his arms “I don’t wanna present it’s so stupid,it’ll make it so I can’t hunt as often” Ralph rolled his eyes “that’s all you’re thinking about? Hunting?”

Jack sighed and nodded “ill obviously be an alpha and they have ruts and ugh” jack groaned at the thought of having his second Sex dictating his life until he died “maybe you’ll be a beta,never know” Ralph had kept running his hand through jacks hair,trying to comfort him in some way.Jack huffed and looked up at him “no matter what I am it won’t change anything right?” Ralph stared at him for a second and then nodded “and what about when I present? It won’t change anything right?” Jack smiled “definitely ralph


	2. Chapter 2

Jack and Ralph were spending more time together over the span of a few days,Ralph helping jack gain strength and jack whining about stupid stuff to Ralph,which is what he was currently doing. “One of the littluns,I think his name is craig, keeps stealing my knife and I keep yelling at him but he just won’t listen I swear he’s gonna get hurt” jack sighed,sitting in Ralph’s jack and ranting,Ralph opened an eye and looked down at him “I could talk to him about it if you’d like” “please do,they’re gonna hurt themselves or break my knife and I don’t know which would be worse right now” Ralph chuckled “of course you’d say that” 

Jack rolled his eyes and shivered Ralph arched his brow “you ok?” Jack nodded and moved closer “Mhm I’ve just been a bit shaky all day” Ralph nodded and pecked his forehead without thinking “it’s probably nothing” jack shuddered again and blushed,the whole situation feeling a bit too domestic. Jack sat up a bit and looked out at the sea And then down the beach “looks like Simon and my hunters are almost done fixing up the huts”  
Ralph nodded “it’ll be much better to keep you in a hut instead of out in the open soon so I’m glad they’re working”

“Ah yeah...that’s gonna happen soon” jack frowned and rubbed his face “that’s gonna be hell”. Ralph smiled “I’ll make sure you don’t die or anything so don’t be too worried “ Ralph held his waist and rested his head on his shoulder “death would be better then that” jack whined and leaned back into his chest

Later that night jack woke up to a pressure in his lower abdomen,groaning he rolled over and curled up,bumping into Ralph, jack teared up and whined a bit too loud,waking Ralph up. He rolled over and stared at jack “Are you ok? What’s wrong?” Jack shook and clung to Ralph,tearing up and staring at him “it hurts” Ralph shot up and held onto jack “hey calm down it’s gonna be ok” jack started crying and clawing at Ralph’s chest “alpha” ralph stared at him,pupils dilating before crawling on top of him. Ralph settles himself between jacks legs,being held in place by jacks legs and arms clinging to him “alpha please I need you” jack hiccuped as Ralph nuzzled his neck “shh it’s ok,I’ve got you we’ll get through this” Ralph looked over at the other biguns,then at jack “do you want me to have everyone leave?” Jack was not too out of it to not respond so he nodded,hot tears rolling down his cheeks. Ralph slowly let go of jack and pulled out of his hold, waking Simon up first,he grumbled and stared at Ralph,tired as can be, and then at jack “Jesus...” Ralph nodded in agreement “can you wake everyone and move them somewhere else?” Simon sat up and sighed “they won’t be happy but I can do it” after everyone had left Ralph crawled back over,pulling jack into his lap and holding him tighter .Jack shook and sobbed “please” Ralph bit his lip and shook his head “I can’t jack,not without you saying I can”

The next morning Ralph was gone,standing outside of the hut rather then inside,jack started to get desperate so he had to leave for their own good. “Is he ok?” Roger came up to him,still thinking this was all somehow his fault “he’s fine Rodger,don’t worry” Roger nodded softly and fidgeted “...so what is he?”

Ralph stared at him and then back at the hut “I think he should tell us when he’s ok”


	3. Chapter 3

Jack was more or less in quarantine for a week,everyone being kept at least a foot away from his hut except Ralph, Ralph had been bringing him food and water,leaving it inside by the entrance,and that was exactly what he was doing this morning until he heard the soft wispy voice of jack in the corner, jack looked a wreck, hair slicked back with sweat and nail marks in his arms and legs “Ralph..” He teared up and reached out for him. Ralph ran over and enveloped jack in his arms,holding him as tight as he could “It’s ok jack,you’re ok” jack sobbed into his shoulder “I don’t wanna be an omega Ralph,it’s not fair!” Ralph nodded and pet jacks head “I know jack....I know”

Ralph exited the hut with jack cautiously,holding him close to his side “let’s go get cleaned up” he mumbled and escorted jack to the bathing pools,all the while eyes were burning holes in the back of jacks head in confusion and interest. Jack was carefully sat down in the water,scrubbing away the weeks worth of dirt and slick on his skin. Ralph watched him,he had this subconscious desire to make sure no one touched jack while he was like this,while he was so vulnerable. When one of the littluns,Craig, started splashing jack with water Ralph stood up and crossed his arms “leave him alone, jacks not gonna play with anyone right now” he used that commanding voice again,causing Craig to swim off to bug someone else. “I could’ve done that myself Ralph,you don’t need to baby me all of a sudden” Ralph rolled his eyes and looked away “just get cleaned up ,everyone’s been worried about you”

Jack held his knees to his chest and blushed “well...maybe next time I’ll get someone to help me” Ralph arched his brow “what do you mean..?” Jack looked up at Ralph and blushed harder “you heard me...maybe next time I’ll get someone to help me,I’ve had health class I know what I’m supposed to do” Ralph stared at him in bewilderment “you want someone to breed you?” Jacks face turned a dark red and he got out of the water “be quiet! I don’t need everyone in my business”. Ralph nodded and rubbed his neck “so who were you thinking of asking?” Jack tugged on Ralph’s arm and started walking back to the beach “well I don’t have a lot of options now do I? And I can name a few that are off the table” 

Ralph followed the pale boy,staring at him with some sort of unknown feeling,drowning out his words “Well...I could” jack froze,causing Ralph to bump into his back “y-you?” “Yeah me,I am chief after all shouldn’t it be my responsibility?” Jack turned around and crossed his arms “...I Uh...I’ll think about it”


	4. Chapter 4

After word got out,a few of the biguns started trying to win Jacks affections,mainly roger, jack would wake up with a present or food presented to him by roger,this ticked Ralph off for,to him, no reason. Jack would be walking down the beach and roger would be right behind him,watching him from afar until Ralph would intervene and plant himself by jacks side

Jack was currently sharpening a spear when Ralph walked over,sitting next to him “going hunting?” Jack hummed and set the spear down “yeah...need to get away from everyone,they’ve been treating me like I’m porcelain...well except you” jack looked a mix of anger and sadness,tears welling up in his eyes. Ralph nodded and wrapped an arm around jacks shoulder “they’re just being stupid,everything will be back to normal in no time” Jack sniffled and clung to Ralph’s shirt “you swear?” “Swear it” jack wiped his eyes and sighed “I’m sorry I’m being so emotional...” “it’s alright jack,nothing to be sorry for” jack looked up as he heard sticks cracking,roger was coming over to them with his own spear “jack” he was acting more odd then usual,sitting near jack but not too close “roger” jack wiped his face and sat up a bit straighter   
Roger eyed jack and then almost glared at Ralph

Ralph payed no mind and looked back at jack “I’m gonna go check on the littluns,wanna come with?” Jack shrugged and set his spear down “I guess,just go ahead without me I’ll check up” Ralph nodded and started walking away,once he was completely gone and with the littluns he heard a scream from jack and then saw him walking over to him in a huff.Ralph looked at him in confusion “what happened?” Jack grumbled and stood next to Ralph “roger thinks he can just touch what isn’t his” Ralph growled softly and furrowed his brows “he did what?” Jack sighed “he’s been trying to make moves on me for a bit now and he just tried to touch me...” he looked up at Ralph and crossed his arms “Ralph?” Ralph was beat red,in anger and confusion,his nails digging into his forearms “I’ll...have a talk with him later ok?” Jack snorted “no need,I think he’s got the message” he then smiled softly and put a hand on Ralph’s chest “thank you for asking though” Ralph visibly calmed and looked at jack “...have you decided?” Jack thought for a moment and slowly nodded,face turning scarlet “you”


	5. Chapter 5

Things were fine for a few more weeks, nothing out of the ordinary,that was until jack was getting closer to his heat . Jack was currently teaching one of the littluns to braid their hair to get it out of the way,Ralph smiled at the site,returning from talking to piggy”What’re you two doing” he sat next to them and sighed,the littlun grinned up at Ralph “jacks teaching me to braid” “oh is he? I didn’t know he could do that” Ralph teased and held jacks waist. Jack rolled his eyes and smiled “I have sisters, they taught me.Andrew ,why don’t you go play with the others “ Andrew nodded and ran off “you’re good with them” Ralph pulled jack into his lap and smiled “it’s not hard to get along with kids Ralph” he blushed and grumbled “they like you,that’s what makes it easy” he chuckled slightly,pressing quick kisses all across his cheek “mm...Ralph stop” jacks face turned darker,turning away to avoid Ralph’s barrage of kisses. “You can’t escape” Ralph mumbled and cupped his face,kissing him deeply when he pulled away jacks pupils were dilated and he planted his hands in Ralph’s hair,tugging slightly. He licked his lips and whined “alpha” Ralph growled and picked jack up as he stood,speed walking to the huts “mine...” he mumbled into jacks neck,nipping and leaving marks all over,jack whined louder and leaned his head back  
,Ralph rushed past piggy and Simon and into their hut,laying jack down and quickly crawling on top of him, pulling the tattered remains of jacks shorts off as his breath hitched,staring down at him in desire. Jack whimpered and dug his nails into Ralph’s shoulders as Ralph pushed his legs up for better access “god you’re dripping” Ralph slowly pressed a finger in,starting to stretch him to better take his length, jack moaned and whimpered,throwing his head back in ecstasy. “Alpha please I’m ready! Please!” Ralph groaned and slowly pushed himself in,taking his time as to not overpower him, jack squirmed,arching his back to be closer to Ralph “ jack,can I move?” Jack nodded rapidly and bared his neck for Ralph,Ralph sucked on jacks pulse,slamming into him repeatedly,jacks moans almost sounded ear piercing, allowing everyone in their vicinity to know what they were doing.

Ralph growled as he bit jacks shoulders and neck,his mind screaming at him to claim him, mark him, make him HIS omega. The slick and sweat spread across their chests and groins, Ralph going at an almost unbearable pace until he paused deep inside of jack,spilling into him, his knot locking them together for the foreseeable future,they panted,Ralph collapsing on top of him,biting his pulse with a claiming mark,binding them together.as mates for eternity Jack purred,cascading kisses across Ralph’s cheeks and lips “yours.”Ralph smiled and closed his eyes “mine.”


	6. Chapter 6

Roger avoided jack for while,sending death glares Ralph’s way. Jack would be with the littluns all the time,teaching them to hunt and just watching them to make sure they don’t die. Ralph was staring at the water,the waves washing over his feet when jack came over,weaseling his way into Ralph’s arm being around him “you ok?” He mumbled and nuzzled his cheek. Ralph nodded and looked down at him “I’ve just been a bit worried” jack arched his brow and tilted his head “What’re you worried about?” Ralph sighed and pecked jacks forehead “you,I noticed you haven’t been feeling well” jack blushed and looked away “it’s nothing Ralph” “it doesn’t   
sound like nothing! Jack what’s wrong” ralph frowned,cupping Jacks cheek, jack sighed and teared up “ I Uh..haven’t had a heat in awhile Ralph and I’m just worried”  
“Worried bout what?” Ralph frowned in confusion “Ralph what if we have a baby,we aren’t completely safe..”  
Ralph stared at him “you think you might be..?” Jack nodded “im sorry” Ralph grinned and picked him up “jack what’re you talking about this is amazing!” Jack squeaked and clung to him “Ralph be careful!”jack giggled as Ralph kissed his lips softly “a baby! God our own baby jack!” Jack sniffled and smiled “wacco” 

That night Ralph called a celebratory assembly,showing jack off in pride, roger left as soon as he heard the news. Ralph held jacks waist as he spoke with Simon “a baby will sure make things more complicated...but I’m happy for you guys” Ralph grinned and held jack tighter “I don’t think anyone’s as happy as I am” jack snorted and pecked Ralph’s cheek.  
That night when they went to bed Ralph held jack as close to him as possible,shielding him from the rest of the boys. Jack hummed and looked over at Ralph, smiling softly “you didn’t have to tell everyone, we don’t even know yet” “I know..” Ralph yawned and cuddled him “Wishful thinking I guess” jack nodded softly,kissing Ralph’s lips “night” Ralph hummed “night”


	7. Chapter 7

Jack was bound to Ralph’s side, except for when he had watched over the littluns so they didn’t kill each other. Jack sighed, standing in front of craig and Andrew “why were you two fighting?” He crossed his arms and glared. Craig looked down at his feet and fidgeted. Andrew glared at Craig and then looked up at jack “ Craig stole my spear, he’s being mean!” Jack looked at Craig and tapped his foot “Craig?” Craig teared up and mumbled “use your words” “I’m sorry mom!” Jack froze and stared at them both “.....it’s....fine.. go play with the others” the boys ran off as jack walked down the beach, finding jack planning out an assembly “Ralph!” ralph flung around with a worried face “yes? Jack are you ok?” Jack was showing slightly, he walked over and blushed “someone called me mom..” Ralph smiled softly and cupped his cheek “that’s adorable!” Jack rolled his eyes “Ralph they see me as their mother!” Ralph nodded slowly and pecked jacks cheek “ use them as a practice run” jacks face flushed and he looked away “if I use them as a practice run I’ll never want another child in my life!” Ralph chuckled “ they can’t be that bad!” Jack arched his brow and smirked “Alright how about you watch them for a day while I take care of everything else” Ralph stared at him for a moment and then smirked “deal!”

“....this was a mistake” Ralph grumbled to piggy,rubbing his face “jacks right the littluns are all demons” piggy stared at the mess of sleeping boys in front of them “at least they’ve tuckered themselves out Ralph” Ralph hummed and sighed “they don’t listen piggy” piggy shrugged “most kids don’t, your kid surely won’t if they’re anything like jack” that made Ralph smile softly “yeah...but that’s different piggy,that’s our demon!” Piggy snickered and patted Ralph’s back “if you say so ralph”  
Jack and Ralph Met up after dinner that night as they Laid down for bed, jack looked worried and Ralph looked like he’d gone through a tornado “how were they?” Jack whispered softly as he laid his head on Ralph’s chest. Ralph smiled and held him closer “they were fine,didn’t listen at first...kinda reminded me of you” jack rolled his eyes and smiled “...do you think we’re ready?” Ralph chuckled and looked down at him “not at all” Jacks smile softened and he sighed “we’re never gonna he ready”


	8. Chapter 8

Hey queens

Sorry for the short hiatus but I was spending the holidays with family and the such  
Expect more updates soon  
And maybe a little late Christmas oneshot :)  
Anyways love you all and thank you for reading my self indulgent weird shit that I started just in my friend group because I thought it’d be fun!

Bye for now   
~spazzie


End file.
